


Blue Eyes

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I came up with late one night when I watched a Ep. of NCIS in which Gibbs has been working on his boat...*shrug* *g*<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that this needs to be beta'ed, but my Beta is currently busy with something else so, if you searching for a perfect and well written little story, please hit the back-key right now, because I'm fairly sure that this isn't what you're searching for.

His eyes are blue; blue like the sea; blue like the sea after a storm...So blue, I'm loosing myself in them.

Feeling strangely at home when he is starring down at me, before he's clenching his eyes shut...

You wouldn't believe the sound I'm making when he cuts the connection between us that way, but then I feel him thrusting into me and the connection flares alive again, only stronger and more deeper than before-

I love sex- but sex with Leroy Jethro Gibbs is something different all together...

When he comes he's twisting his face and screams- loudly- and who would have believed that Gibbs would be a screamer?

Certainly not me, sir, oh no, but here I am...totally turned on by the sounds he's making...

The groan vibrates through his whole body and mine and makes me tingle all over- his smell, usually a mix of coffee, sawdust and wild flowers _(Don't tell him that...Big, bad Gibbs smelling like flowers, ha!)_ is changing into something way more addictive and I just have to taste him..

I'm reaching out, trying to get a hold of his neck to pull him down to me, but he simply grins at me and I gasp in surprise when he starts to thrust again... _(It's one of those days again, when he's insatiable...No surprise, after the case we had...And I'm sooo not complaining...)_

I lift my arms and try to grab something, anything, so he won't knock me out when he pumps into me with a force that makes the wood protest loudly.

I can feel it coming now and close my eyes to concentrate fully on the feeling of hot lava in my veins, which is spreading through my entire body and suddenly he stops...

The Bastard just stops!

I can feel droplets of hot sweat dripping on my chest and his heat is almost burning me.

He doesn't move until I open my eyes..

"Who gave you permission to close your eyes?" he's asking with a growl and now it was my turn to moan loud, because he's angling his body just right to hit my prostate with his thrusts.

"J...Jethro," I whimper and our mingled sweat makes our bodies slippery. I turn my head away when the sight of Gibbs above me, looking at me with ecstasy, became to much for me to handle.

"Look at me," he demanded, his voice hoarse and he starts to thrust into me harder. "Dammit DiNozzo- **L.O.O.K.** at me."

I turn my head back to him and start to hiss when he's wrapping his hand around my cock...I never imagined that a calloused hand could feel soo...

He's growling now, almost animal like, his eyes are black and shiny, dilated to their fullest, which turns me on more than anything else ever could.

Because I did that to him...

I made him loose control with my teasing...

It's because of me that we're here, in his basement, fucking like rabbits under the hull of his, not yet finished, boat-

 _(Note to myself: Got to remember to watch my head when-)_

A head-slap, not as hard as it could have been, because of the narrowness down here, interrupts my train of thoughts and I see how Gibbs bends his head down.

He bites me in the neck, hard, and I can feel how the skin breaks...the added pain just right to let me explode with a loud scream...

Gibbs lets himself collapse on me and all I can do is to wrap my arms around his back and hold him until our harsh breathing calms down somewhat...

I can hear a noise coming from the stairs and I'm sure Gibbs heard it, too, because he gets all tense in my arms...

High heels are clicking on the stairs and I'm trying to look through a small crack in the wood...wondering who's visiting Gibbs at this hour in the night and groan when I see an all too familiar head with short red hair...

"Jethro?"she's asking and I'm watching in surprise when Gibbs is placing a hand over my mouth.

 _(Thank god, that we crawled completely into the boat instead to hang half in and half out as we usually do.)_

I can here how our Director is moving further into the basement and my mind is already showing me all kinds of negative scenarios when she's discovering us, but then her cellphone is ringing, For Elise is echoing through the basement...

One moment later we're alone again and I can't help myself- I start to laugh...

Gibbs is looking at me like he wanted to shoot me, but then he apparently decided against it and starts to kiss me instead, long and hard and wet and dirty...


End file.
